A vehicle suspension includes a tire, a spring, and a damper, such as a shock absorber or a strut. A front damper may be mounted, for example, between a lower control arm and the chassis, via a damper tower. For instance, a front shock absorber or a front strut may be mounted between a lower control arm and the chassis via a shock absorber tower or a strut tower, respectively.